The Dawn Coitus Conundrum 02
by pitoathousandplaces
Summary: "Will you stop that! Coitus isn't even on the schedule tonight. Not to mention it's 4 in the morning." "Who says we're going to have coitus?" "We're not?" "Of course not." "So you attempting to enter me in the middle of the night is not you initiating coitus?" "No! I'm just going to keep it there." [SHAMY] DESCRIPTION VERSION.


I promised you the description version, didn't I? I hope you love reading this as much as I loved writing this and reading the reviews you sent for the dialogue version of this story.

 **Dedication:** With deep love and affection, to everyone who reviewed the dialogue version. I was not expecting that much response. You warm my heart, Shamy fans.

* * *

Sheldon should not have taken that unscheduled nap during prevening.

Throughout his life, he had meticulously planned every detail of his life. From a survival plan in chance of an intelligent dog uprising right down to his bowel movements in the morning. His life was a flowing current of a predetermined river, and every floating twig in it bends to his will.

That is, except tonight.

Tonight Dr. Sheldon Cooper is awake eight hours past his bedtime. He tried working. He tried pacing back and forth in his living room. He tried reading that infernal book the gang got him for his birthday, which he was now secretly using to gain knowledge to please Amy in bed. But all of his attempts were proven futile considering he was now lying wide awake in bed on his back, waiting for sleep to take over him.

Sheldon turned on his side to his right, facing Amy's back, who was deep in her sleep. He could see her silky hair spread out over the pillow like a peacock's behind, some of it adhering to the soft skin on her back. Sheldon lightly traced the soft skin of her back revealed by her tank top and moved closer until his groin rested against her panty covered buttocks.

He contemplated waking her. Maybe she could stay up with him and play counterfactuals. Or build a fort again. Or maybe she could drive him to the drug store to buy some sleeping pills.

Or maybe have coitus with him. That would be ideal. Coitus always exhausts him to the point of slumber. However, coitus was not on schedule and Sheldon would hate to deviate from his schedule more than he already had.

Sheldon took a deep breath and slipped his arm around her waist, gently stroking her stomach above her top. He set aside her hair and gave butterfly kisses over her nape, trying to wake her up. If he can't sleep, she should keep him company. If he was miserable, so should she. Isn't that the point of marriage?

 _In sickness and in health, right?_ Sheldon tried to reason. _Being unable to sleep is a kind of a sick._

Sheldon further closed the gap between them by grinding his pelvis against her buttocks while whispering to his wife to wake up, but to no avail. Amy only grunted and dug her face in to her pillow before she instinctively pressed against Sheldon's now hardening dick.

Terrific. Not only was Sheldon Cooper up all night, but it looks like Junior was going to join him too. Sheldon glared at his crotch which was now forming a tent against Amy's shapely posterior, begging to be let out and in to that holy warm, wet, tight…

Sheldon groaned as his member twitched against Amy, apparently having received signals from its mothership to take him to the Promised Land where it belongs. Since marrying Amy, he had abandoned his practice of Kolinahr as he saw no need of it, and he was not about to engage in self-abuse while his wife was sleeping right next to him.

Sheldon slowly rid himself of his pajama bottoms and stared at his naked member pointing right at him.

 _Well,_ he thought. _Where am I going to put you now?_

Sheldon once again took a deep breath and wrapped his hand around his dick, only to be jerked back to attention due to his cold hands touching his nether regions which was clearly begging for something warm and comfortable.

Warm and comfortable. Hm. Sheldon looked back at his wife's sleeping form, still on her side.

"Oh, well. You're welcome to grope me in my sleep any day you want," Sheldon muttered not caring that she was too deep in sleep to hear him talking to her.

Sheldon gently crawled up to her before grabbing her panties by the waistband and removing it in one swift move. He once again pressed himself against her backside and gave her a loving kiss behind her ear before lifting her thighs on to his hips.

Sheldon's hand went to slowly rub her clit while his other hand gently snuck under her to grasp one of her breasts in his hands and gave it a firm squeeze. This position allowed his member to run against her now sloppy vagina, and his breathing became erratic.

 _This is not sex, Cooper._ He reminded himself. _You're just going to snuggle your Junior in to her warm folds and go to sleep._

With his new will, Sheldon held on to her thigh and started to push his member in to her wet insides. He was only a few inches deep when he felt Amy stir.

"…Sheldon?" Amy tried to get up only to be held down by the provocative and compromising position they were in. "Sheldon, what are you doing?"

"Ssshhh, go back to sleep." Sheldon tried to assure her by giving her a kiss on the lips, and continued to push deeper in to her very inviting cave. His actions came to a halt when Amy had that look every time she gave him when he was about to be scolded.

"Sheldon, I can't go back to sleep."

"Why not? You were sleeping 13 seconds ago." _Honestly, this woman was impossible,_ Sheldon thought.

"Because I can't go back to sleep while my husband is trying to stuff his dick in me in the middle of night!" Amy practically screamed, unable to believe just how gullible and preposterous Sheldon was being. She knew her husband was eccentric, but he trying to invade her southern borders while she was asleep is not exactly the kind of thing one would expect.

If this was another one of this unorthodox seduction methods, she was not a fan of it.

"Amy! There's no need for excessive crude language." Amy had almost forgotten his sensitivity to such language being raised by his Christian mother. There was a certain hint of innocence to his tone. The kind of innocence you wouldn't expect from a man who was just about to put a part of his body in a part of his wife's, as she was sleeping no less.

"What do you want me to call it then, your Love Handle?"

"It wouldn't hurt." Sheldon's voice was now low as he avoided eye contact from his wife.

Amy sighed and let him slip out her before settling back in to sleep. She was tired and in no mood to deal with Sheldon's eccentricities. Her husband thankfully had snuggled back to her and wouldn't be trying his shenanigans again. However, it took exactly 120 seconds before Amy woke up again from her mid-slumber to feel something poking against her opening.

"Will you stop that!" Amy whispered, but with a stern tone. "Coitus isn't even on the schedule tonight. Not to mention it's 4 in the morning."

"Who says we're going to have coitus?" Sheldon's free arm moved back to her soft chest to rest up on one of her globes that he loved.

"We're not?" Amy was officially lost. This was weird and confusion on a whole new level.

"Of course not."

"So you attempting to enter me in the middle of the night is not you initiating coitus?"

"No! I'm just going to keep it there."

There it goes. Amy's every last bit of sanity and reasoning abilities. She was no longer sleepy as her brain activity was focused on solving the mysterious puzzle that his her husband. Okay, this was not a seduction method. Then what is this? Was he going to use her vagina as a storage facility or was he considering to 'keep it there' as if he was parking a car in a garage?

"You're what?" Amy hissed, still not believing her ears. Maybe this was all a dream.

"Since we're whispering to each other at this ungodly hour, I assume you didn't hear me. _I'm just going to keep it there._ " Sheldon enunciated the last part slowly so she wouldn't miss it this time.

"No, I heard you. I just can't believe what you said." Amy was getting annoyed and she could feel him moving his hands to her knee only to raise her leg over his thigh.

"Why don't we cease this conversation claptrap and actually get this over with. Just spread your legs like this and-"

"Sheldon! This is ridiculous!" Amy unlocked her leg from his thigh as an attempt to cover her very exposed private parts that felt the cool breeze of the night.

"You know what, I'm just going to get on top of you. I've always enjoyed the convenience of our current sideways position, but it appears that I have no choice." Sheldon started to switch his position by rolling Amy on to her back and getting on top of Amy only to have her stop him in mid-action.

"Sheldon, don't you dare. Just stay like that. I can't believe I'm doing this." Amy sighed and switched back to her side so that her ass was again pressed up to his manhood. She raised her left leg and locked it to his, backwards so that his dick was now lined up right against her opening. The sooner she could be done with it, the better.

"See, this position is increasingly convenient," said a very giddy Sheldon who was glad that they were finally seeing things eye-to-eye. He observed that their little quarrel has caused the previously lubricated area to have dried. He could fix that. "Oh wait, we need you lubricated. Since we ran out of synthetic lubricants, we're gonna have to make do the old fashioned way."

Sheldon started leaving wet kisses all over the back of her neck meanwhile his hands snaked their way to her chest and gave her breasts a firm squeeze over the tank top. Amy moaned at his roughness and how he slowly rubbed the head of his dick near her opening, torturously teasing her to the point of madness.

Not bothering to take off her tank top, he pulled down the elastic cloth enough to take out her breasts, and pulled on her rough, hardened nipples just the way she liked. Without wanting to wait, Sheldon dipped his head forward and latched on to her nipple like a child. It was at this point that Amy felt that she was going to lose her mind. As eccentric as her husband is, he really did know her pressure points. Amy could only his head in place as his hot mouth devoured her left breast, sucking it in as hard as he could.

Speaking of eccentric;

"Mhhmm. Sheld- Sheldon, so let me get this straight. You don't want-ahh-you don't want to have coitus?" Amy managed to croak up between her erratic breathing.

"No." Sheldon mumbled before transferring his mouth to her right breast dangling off the neckline of her tank top. He wanted it all.

"And you just want to penetrate me and-and do nothing?" Her voice started to break as her husband's hand wandered south and cupped her womanhood.

"Correct. How do you like this?" Sheldon murmured as his kisses made their way from her neck to her jaw, until their noses touched and Sheldon gazed at her olive-green orbs.

"Oh god, yes." Amy could feel his fingers slowly stroking her clit, feeling the heat of his fingers being radiated to her skin.

"Do you like it when I stroke you like this?" Sheldon whispered huskily, knowing full well of her answer as her face scrunched up in pure pleasure.

"Ahh. Don't stop. Keep going. Coming back to topic. Why do you even wanna do this?"

"Do what?" Touch her? Make love to her? Give her sex organs a proper jostling?

"'To keep it there' as you put it." Amy sighed and held on to his shoulders as the man on top of her helped himself to giving soft bites on her neck.

"Because I couldn't sleep and you're warm and comfortable." Sheldon paused his actions and responded in a tone that suggested that it was the most obvious answer, before going back to nipping at the skin of her collarbones.

"You couldn't just-ahhh-You couldn't just snuggle with me?"

"I could, but your insides are amazingly warm and comfortable." Sheldon rose his head to meet her eyes and smiled.

"That's strangely flattering." Thinking that this was her husband's strange way of showing affection, Amy smiled back briefly before giving him a stern look. "But Sheldon, you can't make this a habit, okay? Just tonight."

"Just tonight." Sheldon nodded his head before moving on to his sides and pulling his wife flushed against him in a spooning position.

"Amy, I think we're ready. Just lift your leg up a bit." Sheldon lifted her leg before lining up his manhood against her slick opening once again. "There we go."

Sheldon pushed his member forwards, finally penetrating the warm folds he had been waiting to feel all night. Sheldon groaned with pleasure as if he had entered heaven, but grew concerned as Amy gasped at his action.

"Amy, did I hurt you?" Sheldon peered over to her face to see if she was in pain.

"Sheldon, you ask me that every time we have sex. No, you did not hurt me!" Amy responded, a bit annoyed but patted him on the cheek to reassure him.

"First of all, this is not sex. I told you, I'm just going-"

"-to keep it there, yes. I heard you loud and clear." Amy interrupted. She had been hearing that all night.

"Don't interrupt me, little lady." Sheldon shook his head in disapproval. "Second of all, I feel obliged to ask since you gasp every time I enter you."

"Well, you do lean towards the larger size, so it just takes me by surprise is all."

"Oh…" Sheldon's cheeks flushed as he grew a bit shy at her latent compliment. "Oh well, now that this ordeal is over, you need to go back to sleep."

"Good night, baby." Amy turned her head towards her husband to give him a loving peck on his lips before settling back for sleep, fully aware of his shaft buried deep within her folds.

"Good night."

After the thrilling, and frankly one of the weirdest night in Cooper-Fowler residence, the night had seemingly come to an end. Sheldon was comfortably snug against his wife's back and his arms around her, and a certain object of his lodged inside her warm folds. Sheldon was in bliss.

But not a couple of minutes later, Amy felt an intense urge to move. Her walls began to cling on to his dick; a movement that Sheldon could not ignore. Sheldon pushed back, trying to get comfortable again only to have her inner muscles contract and relax around him.

"Amy, will you stop that." Sheldon was getting irritated and horny all at the same time.

"Stop what?"

"You're clenching." He couldn't hold it anymore. Sheldon started to gently thrust his hips upwards.

"I'm not clenching."

"Yes, you are. Your walls are clenching around me and it's proving to be rather-oh god, Amy! You feel amazing." REM sleep be damned, he was going to hump the brains out of his wife. His breath felt hot under her neck as he moved himself up and down in her hot cave, never taking his shaft out.

"Maybe if you stop rocking back and forth, my walls wouldn't clench so much." Amy responded, a bit annoyed but her body had caught on to his rhythm. Her hips met his thrusts that were slowly starting to gain speed until they were slamming against each in that compromising position.

"Amy." Sheldon moaned loudly, biting her earlobes with his eyes shut tight.

"Sheldon."

"Amy, I may have been wrong about this."

"Wrong about what?"

"I think it's impossible for me to just keep it there." Their humping never ending, as Sheldon articulated a revealing conclusion: Dr. Sheldon Cooper had no control over his Homo Novus dick.

"Really, what gave it away, Dr. Cooper?"

The End.

* * *

Have a nice day, everyone. I look forward to reading your reviews, and writing even more stories.


End file.
